α сøllεсτïøṉ øƒ ḋɾαввlεṡ
by Shaymin-Senpai
Summary: Just a collection of Warrior Cat drabbles. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: End Of The Dream

**Author Note: Hello, this is my first published work really, so I don't know how it will go. Most likely, this will be a collection of Warrior Cat drabbles. There isn't much else to say, so to whoever may be reading this, enjoy.**

 **End Of The Dream**

Snowkit couldn't hear anything, and he couldn't begin to fathom why. His life had been complete and utter silence. He never could converse or interact with anyone. All alone. Dreaming he might finally break the barrier, and be accepted. Alas, it was all in vain, before he knew it, Snowkit was being carried away; once in the air he admitted that it would never be, that it was effectively the end of dream they once held dear.

 **Well, I hope that wasn't too terrible, if you do want to see more, (I would be flattered.) you can always leave a review.**

 **~Shaymin-Senpai**


	2. Chapter 2: Pretend

**I think I'm going to make this a bit longer...**

 **Pretend**

Let's face it, I'm a monster. There is no use pretending. Subjected to feel inferior, made feel minuscule, all because of this one thing. So go ahead and keep ogling my eye and recoil. It doesn't matter to me any more! We all are masquerading, so let's just accept it and move on.

No!

You can't hear my screaming, my whisper, my anything! I'm sure you'd love to just move on, to push it into the dark parts of your mind. This lost part of me is me. They won't heed, they will not listen. Does everything I say mean nothing! I, Brightheart, am still here.

So, just for a moment, let's pretend I have a heart, feelings and two eyes!

Pretend.

 **I liked that. Next time, I think I'll do some poetry of some sorts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Missing

**I think this turned out all right.**

 **Missing**

Have you forgot that I'm still down here? Struggling with my past mistakes, I don't know who I am. If I could, I'd take it all back. Trapped in tunnels of reality and of my mind, trying to find some light. Hypocrite. I hear it now, I accept it, but still loathe it. Mistake. There is no denying, born to a medicine cat, I should not exist. Missing. Someone please help find myself! Because I'm to lost to do it.

Light.

I see it now, I can get out!

What a cruel fate, laying here bleeding crimson regret. Why did this happen to me? Is it because I never truly found my way out,, that I never really found myself? Maybe.

I wonder, will anyone miss me, Hollyleaf? Or will I just be another missing cat?

Perhaps.


	4. Chapter 4: Imperfect

**Let's see if I can still remember how to do a haiku...**

 **Imperfect**

I'm a half-clan cat,

the superiority

written on your face.

You look down on me

here we are, ready to die,

yet we are the same.

You consider us poison,

how much more blood must be spilled?

Come to your senses.

Imperfect, you claim,

but here I am clearly alive.

I, Stonefur, am still here!

 **I hope I did not fail spectacularly at that...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sins and Tragedies

**Sins and Tragedies**

Forbidden love, going against the law of the land. Our love was not allowed by the warrior code. I loved Graystripe so much. He made me feel unlike anything else, unlike any other cat. His gentle understanding gaze. So what if it made us traitors and fools? I'd pay that price again in a second! No cat made us feel the way each other did. Sins sometimes lead to sorrow though. I had passed away giving his kits. One of us walks among the stars, the other on the earth. Our paths can never meet. I long to be with you again, please come soon, for I miss you dearly.

 **I have always liked Silverstream, I didn't like it when she died...not one bit.**


	6. Chapter 6: Betrayal

**Betrayal**

I thought I could trust you, Tigerclaw, but I was wrong. I made you everything you were and are. Yet you back stab me. Now I'm thrown into insanity. I'm losing myself and my mind! No one wants to be next to me, and I understand. "Hey, look at Bluestar the crazy cat!" they all say.

I can't see.

I can't be.

All this attention is doing me in!

I'm sorry, I see now. Thank-you Fireheart, or should I say Firestar. Thank-you for not giving up on me.

Defeat Tigerstar, for only fire will save the clans.

 **I wonder if that was any good...oh well.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fly Away

**Fly Away**

Run away, run away, run away from this hell. My heart's pounding in my head. Don't look back or around you'll become his sacrifice. I know you look down on me, sneer and snicker at me. Feel you execrate me, loathe, and hate me. I'm more then you will ever be. Say I'm a coward and that I won't amount to much, I don't care.

I, Ravenpaw, will find a place where I truly belong. Away from you, Tigerclaw, you monster. Goodbye. You can't hurt me anymore, I've found my out. You will never hurt me again.


	8. Chapter 8: Consummation

**Consumation**

They called me "Tiny." Funny thing was, in time the only thing small about me was my heart. I had given it all up to prove them wrong. Was it worth it? I think so. I was on a mission to become the very best. A world where everyone would know and fear my name: "Scourge." My heart had become a catayst of hatred and bloodlust, and I welcomed it.

Looking back on that though, all good things must come to an end...my goal not yet completed.


	9. Chapter 9: Blind

**Blind**

I see everything yet nothing. I can hear, taste, touch, and smell; I'm still a cat so treat me as such. Even if I can't see green or red or blue, I can still see you loving, hurting or dying. Colors mean nothing to me.

"Hey, Jayfeather look at this!"

Oh, how cruelly ironic.

A reminder of what I can never do.

 **Bye, I guess.**


	10. Chapter 10: A Lesson In Love

**A Lesson In Love**

Every single thing he said stuck and astonished me. I guess that's why I fell for him. I remember the way me and Dustpelt used to taunt and mock him, it never bothered Firestar.

The strangest thing occurred.

I began to love.

This world works in mysterious ways, does it not? The very things we never imagine happening do in fact happen. I kept telling myself that it was a phase, a false, not real. It was real.

As I see him lay on the ground dying, I think to myself, _"Aren't I lucky to have loved him?"_

 **On an unrelated note, I finished watching _Akame ga kill._** **I died a little on the inside.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sororicide

**Sororicide**

Adrenalin coursed through the she-cat's body, trying to flee from her oppressor. He had used her, violated her, and abused her. To him, Shadepelt was toy to be used for his pleasure, not even once considering her feelings in the matter.

She tripped.

He was slowly approaching her as she struggled to get up. Shadepelt was forcefully brought down to the hard-packed forest floor, seeing the blood lust in the tom's eyes.

"Damn you, brother. I won't forgive you." Shadepelt cried, as the tom brought his unsheathed claws to her throat.

"Your brother will always love you." he replied as he swiftly slit her throat, seemingly without any mercy what so ever.

Licking the crimson liquid from his claws, he began grooming, with her body right next to him.

"You had such beautiful eyes..." the cat murmured.


	12. Chapter 12: Hate and Love

**Hate & Love**

"Do you loathe me?" the tom asked, desperately wanting an answer from her.

"Do I hate you?" Dewpelt echoed back as if those combinations of words were foreign or exotic to her.

Dewpelt said nothing, seeming to mull the all-important question in her mind, treating it like the answer would decide her future and everything in between. As simple as the question was, searching for the correct response proved difficult and all most tedious to her.

She had to give him credit for how tenacious he was on the matter, constantly asking her sunrise and sunset. Cloudclaw was as annoying as hell to her, which made her hate him, just a little bit. Because there was a lot to **LIKE** about him too, come to think of it.

"Just a little dear." Dewpelt finally responded, not waiting to see his reaction. He was a bit too annoying to be around for any prolonged amount of time.

 **Bye...I guess...have fun existing in this world.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sorry

**Sorry**

"I did?" the tom asked, sheepishly.

"Yeah. You did." Vineclaw snapped back.

Leaftail, looking down in shame, remembering that his mate delivered her kits today. He'd been out on patrol and completely neglected Vineclaw in her time of need.

"Did...you name them yet?" Leaftail inquired.

"I gave birth to one kit, I named him Icekit." the female cat responded.

"I'm sorry."

" I know you are."

 **This one is short and trashy, just like me and my face. Bai.**


	14. Chapter 14: Abomination

**Abomination**

A flayed paw, that's all it is. That's what I keep telling myself. Why does my heart feel so heavy when ever I look at it in that case?

No! I have to stop feeling this way, I'm just different right? _Freak._ All I ever think any more is that! I have to end this kind of thinking.

What if they're right? The whole of Riverclan rejects me for it, wouldn't the majority be right?

I'm an _abomination._

 **I'm a muffin according to Tumblr.**

 **:3**


	15. Chapter 15: Aerial Assault

**Aerial Assault **

A shrill noise could be heard through out the pine forest, an annoying one at that.

"Stupid bird, just be quiet will you!?" Sunface snapped, even though it was unlikly that any one would her ranting and raving in the middle of the sylvan serenity. As if on cue, the bird, now recognized as a blue jay by Sunface, barreled towards her with ferocious speed and accuracy.

It began to peck at her with no mercy; and not intent on giving her any at all.

"Desist! Stop now!" the cat pleaded, though the bird was unlikly to understand or comprehend what she was saying.

A drop of blood dripped unto her nose, its metellic taste evident as some of it went into her mouth. Sunface had it up to here with this puny and irrelavent mammal, regardless of what she thought however, the other part of her mind goaded her to run.

So that's exactly what the Shadowclan warrior did, run from the same thing she saw as a annoying pest.

 _'How ironic...'_ she thought bitterly.

 **I want some Earl Grey tea now...I think I'll make some. Anyways, that's the end of this one I suppose. Merci for reading! :3**


	16. Chapter 16: Clairvoyance

**Clairvoyance**

Even before the pair had fell in love, Thistleclaw knew it would end terribly and in heartbreak for the both of them. In a matter of time he and Spashtail would end their relationship; pettiness and jealousy had gotten the better of Thistleclaw's lover.

Right from the very start, he knew it before any of it even had happened.

It was as if...he were clairvoyant.


	17. Chapter 17: Opiates

**Opiates**

He sits back in shock, his mouth agape still. He's been rejected; although it isn't the most surprising thing, considering his rude and rash behavior as of late. Even so, he's still been _wounded_ in his _heart_. For his heart, can't take the heartbreak. It feds off of Whiskertail's affection, yearns for her approval and praises. Dewpelt needs to numb the pain somehow. Some way.

 **Heeey people! I would have updated sooner, but Pokémon Sun and Moon was released and like the trash that I am I bought it.**


	18. Chapter 18: Just Another Day

**Just Another Day**

Rosepaw woke up with a yawn, the cold air presently assaulting her body had awoke her from her slumber of serenity. With a groan, she clambered to her paws and breathed a heavy sigh, taking in the frigid winter weather's chilly air. She quickly sprinted over to the fresh-kill pile; mostly because it was the best part of waking up.

She picked up a mouse freshly killed, its fur still stained scarlet. A voice in the back of her head whispered to her: "How many times has this scene repeated? When will we move on to the next act?"

Rosepaw, just like any other time, ignored it. Repeating mundane and banal tasks was just proof that she was alive.

 **The funny thing is, I don't even like Folgers. I'm more of a tea drinker. So, um yeah...I guess it's time to get back to watching Inuyasha like the weeb I am.**


	19. Chapter 19: Animosity

**Animosity**

Being a loner, Onyx was effectively a outcast. Sometimes, he was loathed; other times simply disliked.

Regardless, he never was loved, or even liked. He hadn't an inkling of why all this was so. Perhaps, because his parents never wanted him. Or it could have been that he'd been forced to survive on his own, resorting to violent methods sometimes to make ends meet. Who knows?

When he passed by other cats, he heard their sneers and jeers. He learned to ignore them.

Onyx could learn to ignore others, but he couldn't ignore the persistent pangs of his heart, constantly calling out and wanting to be loved.

He walked over to his makeshift den and flopped onto his bed.

 _'What's the point of being loved?'_ he thought, casting the notion out of his mind.

 **Idk why I'm listening to Moonlight Sonata, but oh well. Currently my life is being consumed by Spice and Wolf, which I don't regret in the slightest. Lol bye. 3**


	20. Chapter 20: Satiate

**Satiate**

The mouse didn't sense his presence yet, the wind was still in Tailwhisker's favor thankfully. More importantly, he needed to eat, he prayed silently to his ancestors that his stomach wouldn't give away his location.

His prey, the mouse, its attention was still entirely devoted to collecting the fallen seeds of the trees above. Tailwhisker pitied it, but only just.

The cat flung from the undergrowth, with lightning-like speed it already was on top of the mouse, preventing it from escaping him.

He tore the mouse's throat out.

It was done, the mouse had met it's bloody demise already.

With a grimace, he realized what a sloppy kill he'd conducted; though he dismissed it and blamed his hunger.

Tonight, he would eat, tonight, his hunger would be satisfied.

 **Chapter 20 is here, a mild accomplishment! I've been busy watching Elfen Lied, so you can blame that.**

 **Bai.**


End file.
